


In Another World - 40

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu





	In Another World - 40

凭借着独特的美感和超凡的创意，金在中开始接到一些小规模的造型设计工作，J·Holic的业务也逐渐步上了正轨。  
今天，金在中收到一家大型杂志社的邀请，为新一期杂志的封面照做造型设计。  
金在中非常重视这次工作机会，带着安永俊和文景泰早早地来到拍摄地点，扛着沉重的服饰和道具跑上跑下。  
这次封面照的登场人物是一个新人男子偶像组合。五个少年一进化妆室就把不大的空间挤得满满的，叽叽喳喳好不热闹。  
真像是一群小孩子。金在中莞尔一笑，和对方打完招呼之后就开始忙碌起来。  
“T-line出新的宣传广告了！好想出演啊。”  
低头忙着给组合队长做造型的金在中听到了熟悉的名字，手上的工作不停，但立刻竖起耳朵去听。  
“东神那么大的公司是不可能找我们这种小明星做代言的。”  
“不一定哦。之前坐飞机还遇到了他们的明星机长，我向对方毛遂自荐了嘿嘿。”  
“机长？就是那位郑允浩？”  
“没错！大名鼎鼎的郑leader！我超级崇拜他的！！”  
金在中终于忍不住停下了手，抬头看向说话的人。  
一个非常年轻的男孩子正向经纪人指着手里的杂志广告。  
男孩子瘦瘦弱弱的，看上去像是未成年。长得倒是挺好看，不过整容的痕迹太过明显了。而他嚷嚷的时候眼睛扑闪扑闪的，都是对于聊到的那个人的仰慕和憧憬，甚至满溢出来染红了脸颊。  
这表情可不仅仅是“崇拜”了……金在中眼角一抽。  
也许是他停住的时间有点长了，引起了队长李秀训的注意。  
“金设计师？您怎么了？”李秀训肩负着整个团队的重任，必然要装成一幅老成持重的样子。但其实也只是个大男孩，对金在中说话客客气气的。  
“没什么。抱歉。”金在中回过神来，继续埋头工作。  
李秀训顺着金在中刚刚的目光望过去，看到嬉闹着的成员和经纪人。  
“那是我们贤哲。他吵到你工作了吗？实在抱歉。”李秀训有些不好意思，“平时我们太宠他了，所以有点任性。但他是个好孩子。我一会就去说他。”  
金在中微微笑着摇头。“没关系，我不介意。”  
孩子们有活力是正常的。他年轻的时候也是和郑允浩有说不完的话。  
而一个人喜欢上另一个人，不管是什么年龄或性别，也是再正常不过的。更何况被喜欢上的还是比优秀更优秀的郑允浩。  
金在中没什么好介意的，就算那是他的郑允浩。  
拍摄进行得比较顺利，基本按照预计的时间完成了工作。  
“金设计师！”  
金在中正在收拾化妆间的东西，突然背后被人一拍。转过身，看到那个叫朴贤哲的男孩子笑眯眯地站在他身后。  
“什么事？”金在中可没忘了这孩子刚才说起郑允浩时的神情，现在又被他自来熟地接近，心里有点反感，但表面上还是礼貌地微笑。  
“你就是‘英雄在中’吧？我之前关注T-line的时候就认识你了。”朴贤哲一边说着平语一边凑近金在中，仔细地观察起他来。“你这几年变化好大哦，我刚才都没认出来。”  
金在中下意识地向后退了半步，朴贤哲却紧跟着又近了半步，而文景泰则插入到两个人中间，把金在中护到身后。  
化妆间里的其他人似乎注意到了三个人奇怪的气氛，纷纷投来目光。  
金在中感觉到了周围的目光。他不想搞砸难得的工作机会，便拉了拉文景泰的袖子，让他退到一旁，僵硬地对着朴贤哲笑了笑。  
小孩子不懂事，自己忍一忍就过去了。  
“我就叫你‘在中哥’吧。”朴贤哲像是没看见金在中的排斥，自顾自地做了决定。“在中哥你知道吗？前几天我遇到郑允浩leader了！我们合了影，他还给我签名了。”  
金在中看着朴贤哲欢天喜地地展示着手机里他和郑允浩的合影，笑容渐渐绷不住了。  
小孩子不懂事，自己是大人要忍住。  
“允浩哥真的好帅啊！”朴贤哲捧着脸，一副花痴的表情。“我向他做自我介绍的时候，他一直看着我笑，简直温柔死了！”  
小孩子不懂事……  
“你以前认识他吧，那你知道他的理想型是什么样的吗？我……我这种可可爱爱的男孩子……有机会吗？”朴贤哲咬着唇露出扭捏的笑。  
小孩子……去他的小孩子！  
金在中没有看漏那副天真的嘴脸下是充满了算计的眼神。对方很显然是在发现他之后故意前来挑衅的。  
舔着后槽牙，金在中特别想照着那条纤细脖颈上的大动脉咬下去。  
如果选择情敌，他宁可要权宝儿那样的，堂堂正正一决胜负，而不是这种玩阴的。  
不过，不管情敌出什么招，他金在中都没在怕。  
金在中眯眼盯着朴贤哲的得意，突然笑了。  
“真是见了鬼了，”金在中云淡风轻地说道，“都快冬天了怎么还热起来了？”  
说完，他拉起身上的薄毛衣，一把脱了下来丢在化妆台上。  
薄毛衣下什么都没穿，只有红肿破皮的乳首和从胸口蔓延到小腹的斑斑点点被化妆镜反射的灯光照得格外清晰。  
朴贤哲不敢相信自己看到的一切。他就算再年轻也知道那些红痕是什么。  
看着朴贤哲瞪大眼睛吓傻了的表情，金在中从鼻子里喷出耻笑——小孩子就是小孩子，一张合照、一个微笑就满足了。  
大人可是有大人的兴趣。  
金在中慢悠悠地转身继续收拾化妆台，自然地把光裸的后背展示给了朴贤哲。  
这下子，不仅是朴贤哲，连远远围观的其他人都发出了倒吸凉气的声音。  
只见整片雪背上到处都是吻痕和牙印，沿着脊椎的一排红点似乎是被蜡油灼伤的印迹，纤腰两侧对称的五个紫色瘀痕暗示了曾有一双大手在此用力抓握，还有隐约可见的一条条粉红色的线像极了被抽打后的鞭痕。  
这孩子刚才问什么来着？郑允浩喜不喜欢可爱的男孩子？当然了。当金在中是个可爱的男孩子的时候，郑允浩可喜欢了。  
而现在的郑允浩喜欢的，是狂野的、性感的、能够承受他的欲火、满足他“特殊”嗜好的，金在中。  
好孩子可不要学这些哦。  
“把衣服穿好，”文景泰把毛衣塞回到金在中手里，故意用只有三个人能听到的说，“如果着凉了，晚上就没法去接机了。”  
“啰嗦。”金在中一边穿衣服一边抱怨，“我越来越怀疑你是那个人派到我身边来的卧底。”  
那个人是谁，又是接谁的机，以及之前的那些蠢问题，朴贤哲已经知道答案了。  
金在中径自收拾好所有的东西，交由安永俊手脚利落地放回箱子里，然后趾高气昂地走出了化妆间，自始至终没有再施舍给呆住了的朴贤哲一个眼神。  
只是这股子傲慢仅维持了几个小时。  
晚上回到家，金在中越想越觉得丢脸——他自诩是“成熟男人”，怎么会跟一个小男孩赌气呢？还大张旗鼓地吓唬人家。  
“都怪你！嗯～”金在中用力向下坐，重重地骑在郑允浩的下腹上。  
仰躺着的郑允浩发出闷哼。“对对对，都怪我。”虽然当他一开始听说这件事的时候压根没想起来“朴贤哲”是谁。  
金在中并不接受郑允浩的敷衍应和。他慢慢抬起腰臀，停在两具身体快要“脱节”的关头，娇声质问郑允浩：“说，你为什么对他笑?”  
郑允浩完全忘了对别的孩子笑过，现在又被自家的大魔王不上不下地吊着胃口，脑袋里一团浆糊，随口答道：“因为他长得有点像你……乖在在，这个问题一会再说。现在，动起来。”  
“谁和那张整容脸长得像了？！”郑允浩自以为安全的答案却惹怒了金在中。  
察觉到金在中想要起身下床，郑允浩手疾眼快把抓住那个不老实的小屁股，一个蛮力按回到自己的欲求不满的胯下。  
“呀！你……啊！”在郑允浩耸动的冲击中，金在中感觉魂儿都要被顶出来了。  
不行不行，每次自己的不满都是这样被他戳烂了搅散了。这次不能再让他得逞。  
金在中勉强拉回理智，趁着郑允浩稍微得到满足而放松了力道的时候，拉起他的双手按到头顶，用藏在枕头下毛绒手铐牢牢锁住。  
“在在？”郑允浩还是第一次被这玩具拷住，有些惊讶。但他也不反抗，倒是好奇小家伙会玩什么花招。  
金在中居高临下地看着郑允浩束手就擒，好像驯服了一头最猛的野兽。“记住，金在中是唯一的。”  
说完，金在中拿过床头摆放的香薰蜡烛，在郑允浩眼前晃了一圈，然后在他紧盯着的视线里将蜡油滴在了他的右胸乳上。  
“嘶……”郑允浩咬紧牙关，承受着胸口火辣辣的痛炸开。  
“烫吗？哎呦，我们允好可怜呀。”金在中款动娇臀，套弄着身体里的郑允浩给予安慰。“想要舒服一点吗？那就跟我说‘金在中是唯一的’。  
“金在中是唯一的。”郑允浩一边喘息着重复道，一边忍不住顶胯，却被金在中压住了小腹动弹不得。  
“好，那就给你‘舒服’。”金在中满意地笑着，又从床尾装香槟的冰桶里拿出一块冰含在嘴里，然后俯身嘬住郑允浩的左胸乳。  
“嗷！”郑允浩被冰冻到麻木的疼激得忍不住低咆出声。  
“我们允还是不舒服吗？”等嘴里的冰块完全化了，金在中抬起头明知故问道。“那就说‘金在中是唯一的’。”  
“金、金在中是唯一的。”一左一右的冰火两重天让郑允浩颤抖得话都说不顺。  
“真乖。”金在中吻上郑允浩的唇，灵舌纠缠，同时有节奏地收缩着身后的肌肉，用蜜洞挤压、按摩、吮吸着铁杵，让两个人同时发出愉悦的呻吟。  
上半身是地狱，下半身是天堂。郑允浩在前所未有的快感中一遍一遍重复着“金在中是唯一的”。  
而至于整件事情的起源——也是他亲自策划的那支新宣传广告——《November with Love》，就等到天亮了再解释吧。


End file.
